Chapters
by khaesen
Summary: [SENRU]...she suddenly uncovers something from the past...that would eventually make her change her point of view on some things...
1. Chapter 1: Uncover History

**Author: **khaesen

**Title:** Chapters – Chapter 1: Uncover History

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimers:** Sen n' Ru are from Slam Dunk; Martin and Diana are from Martin Mystery

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is the very first senru fic i've ever written after how many years of dreaming to have written one, hehe...i hope you'll like the story. Chapter one's just a prologue,no sen n' ru yet...

**Chapters**

**Chapter 1: Uncover History**

It's already the end of school year, you can see in the faces of every student that this is the time they've been waiting for; but for me, this is the time that I dreaded. Usually I get too excited just like other students whenever I hear the word vacation. Now, the mere thought of the word vacation sends goose bumps to my skin.

"Hey Diana, aren't you happy its vacation time! We can go surfing, kayaking, swimming, or do whatever we want--- why the sorry face?"

'Darn, this is Martin Mystery, my half-brother, in ordinary days I would have thought of a nice sentence to retort but as I've said this is the day that I dreaded.'

"Martin lets go home."

"You know what Di, I'm so happy we will get the chance to meet our grandfather's friend there at Japan. According to my reading Japan is a very rich country especially in culture with lots of Samurai's. Just by the thought that I will get to see a Katana …. And the girls, I'm sure lots of girls will throw themselves to me wai! And I don't have to use my charms ….you know according from a friend of mine, girls at Japan usually propose their love to the man they want. Who knows, with these looks I've got, I'm sure lots of girls will confess their undying love for me."

"Huh? Dream on Martin, Dream on…"

The next day, our parents dropped us to the airport, yeah as in literally dropped us. So we board on Tokyo Pacific going to Japan so here we go.

Actually I would be very happy to go to Japan, except for the fact that I've seen the house we're supposed to stay at in pictures many times and every time I give it a glance it gives me goosebumps and I shiver involuntarily. Don't ask me for the reason, Hell if I know... I just don't like the aura around it makes me feel like its haunted or something and the fact that the only living being living in that house is the old man and some servants I guess…

"Hey Diana, We're here! Wow this is exactly what I've imagined. AHHHHH I'm in paradise."

So the day went on. A red Porsche fetched us from the airport and brought us to the train station, so from then on we rode the train and suddenly I'm beginning to relax and console myself that at least Japan is a nice country.

When we reached our destination it finally dawned to me that the house seeing it from afar was really huge just like what you see in movies the old ancestral house and isn't it that houses like that typically has paranormal things around it?

This is actually a nightmare come true!

Okay, to cut a long story short I felt out of place in this house really… My brother is really, really annoying imagine he left me alone here in this so, so huge house to venture on my own. Anyway, that's it and you know what? I found this room full of books and I think this is the library; me being my innate nature to love books never hesitated to go inside and look what I found… a book entitled UntitledI got intrigued by it so I started reading it….

"I see you have been reading the books here."

Damn, my heartbeat skipped a beat there, this man is aggravating, what's with him sneaking without being noticed?

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for permission, I just saw this room and got enticed by the number of books."

"It's alright Diana, You can enter this room anytime and read whatever book you want to read."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

'This man is very mysterious, had he been watching me awhile back. What's he up to?'

"That book…"

"What book?"

"The one you are holding was written by my ancestors."

"Really? Wow that's great"

"It talks about a forbidden love."

"Forbidden love?"

"Yes, a love between a guy and a guy."

"What!", I can't help but stare at him in horror… really this story was dated centuries ago…

'Whew! Didn't know there were gays and bisexuals before.'

"I know what you are thinking, but then as they have said once love struck you, you can't do anything but to follow your heart."

"And that's what they did, they just followed their hearts."

"So what happened?" I asked enthusiastically damn if you don't know I am also a person who loves to listen to stories… love stories specifically and actually I am firmly against Homosexuality. Yuck! Ew… especially when they do those stuffs damn, can you imagine? Isn't it that it said in the bible: God created Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve? On second thought I might reconsider my feelings… judging by the looks of this man I think I'm going to like his story…but that remains to be proven… hmn… interesting…

The man smiled, and his look was very distant.

"Their love is the sole reason that I'm living."

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't get it what do you mean?"

"My only purpose in life is to tell their story, and it's up to you if you would believe it or not."

This is exciting…

"Can you tell me the story? Please? Please? Please?"

"My pleasure Diana, My pleasure."

"Once there was a man, this man was kind of peculiar, because he wears a gravity defying hairstyle just like your brother. He was tall, with midnight black blue eyes, always wears an easy smile…

And the other one was a healer, with raven hair and cerulean blue eyes; he was also tall but two inch shorter than the first man…

The second man lived in Shohoko. And the first man lived in Ryonan. These places are found in Kanagawa."

"You mean here?"

"Yes…"

And the story begins…

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first time to write so please be kind in ur reviews, hehe...


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Encounter:Blue Meets Blue

**Author: **khaesen

**Title:** Chapters – Chapter 2:First Encounter: Blue Meets Blue

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimers:** Sen n' Ru are from Slam Dunk; Martin and Diana are from Martin Mystery

**A/N: **This chapter is where sen n' ru are introduced...haha, of course, its a blast from the past? oops...i think its a journey to the past...dun mind me, i just can't find d ryt words...anyhow...juz go on and continue reading...

**Chapters**

**Chapter ll: First Encounter: Blue Meets Blue**

Isn't it so nice to wake up in the morning and realize that you are alive, and you begin to thank God that he has given you another chance!

"Ohayou everyone!"

"Morning, Sendoh."

"Hmnn, hey Fukuda didn't know you are here, when did you come?"

"At around four o'clock Anti Meridian."

"Hey Sendoh, Ouzomi wants to talk with you"

"Ok, be there in a minute"

"Ouzomi, you want to talk?"

"Yes sit down Sendoh, I have work for you."

The addressed person cannot help but raise an eyebrow.

"That soon!"

"Yeah."

"Can't the others do it?"

"I personally chose you to do this job. This is very important."

"Who's the lucky person?"

"Rukawa Kaede is the name. They call him the healer."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill him, and make it clean Sendoh. Kill him within short distance."

"Where can I find him?"

"Shohoko."

"Not far…"

"Yeah!"

"When do you want me to start?"

"Today, start looking for him "

"You are already abusing me. "

"Don't complain Sendoh, now shoo. Start with your work"

"Okie okie."

'And so I'm here at Shohoko and honestly speaking I don't have an idea of what Rukawa Kaede looks like. They didn't even give me a brief description of him, or a picture at least, to hell with my vacation. I thought after that last job I get to have the vacation I've been dreaming of.'

Let's see what could Rukawa Kaede look like? They say healer right so he might be an old man with long white hair and long beard. How's that? So I get to look for an old man. Come to think of it how can I do my work as smooth as possible when they didn't even bother to give me the vital information, like his age, height color of the hair blah blah blah.'

'Get real Sendoh, Ouzomi said don't complain right?'

'Damn, I've been sitting in this park for about four hours, I'm just wasting my time. Might as well start searching for Rukawa Kaede.'

Suddenly, something caught his attention, the girls in the park were screaming as if a celebrity was there, so out of curiosity he walked gracefully towards the commotion. Careful to hear every word that might be of help to him.

1st girl: "Isn't that Rukawa Kaede?"

2nd Girl: "Oh my, he is so handsome."

And both the girls went off.

'What? Did they just say Rukawa Kaede! Where?' He casually glanced at the people around him. Now, where is that old man, I can't see any? So he decided to ask.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." The girl stammered

"Where is Rukawa Kaede here?"

"Oh! Over there. The tall one with jet black hair." Blush, blush, blush. And her eyes transformed into heart shape.

"Thank you" with a sweet smile. And a wink

'Sheesh… so Rukawa Kaede is not old. I stand corrected there. He has jet black hair another correction and he is tall.'

'Hmnn. That's easy.' He scanned his surrounding and finally he saw what he had been looking for.

Wait till darkness envelopes our surrounding and start for the kill.

'Someone has been following me. I must confuse whoever he or she is.'

'Running away Rukawa Kaede? You can't run from me. My eyes are trained in the dark. This will be your last day on earth. And after that I can have my vacation so make it fast Akira. '

He searched his environment. 'So many alleys huh? Don't worry Rukawa Kaede I'll make your death painless.'

He started running until he saw Rukawa curved left entering a dark alley.

'Your making this very easy for me Rukawa..'

'I must stop I know he is behind me…. Stop Kaede you must stop. Damn this is a dead end… What am I gonna do?'

'Turn back Rukawa, turn back so you can see my face.' Evil grin.

'Don't turn back Kaede, relax. '

"Rukawa Kaede, Turn back"

"Who are you?"

"No need to know my name. I don't usually tell my name to my victims. Turn back"

'No Kaede, don't turn back.'

"Turn Around." The moment Akira said those words, Rukawa turned around to see his assassinator.

He wasn't able to suppress his gasp upon seeing his would be assassinator.

'Oh my… is he…a god?'

'This is Rukawa Kaede? Damn. He is beautiful very beautiful. Indeed'

"Didn't know you are such a beauty" Akira voiced out while he let his eyes travel from Rukawas feet upwards. 'Hmnn...long legs covered with jeans guess they are creamy to huh?'

"Back Off!"

'Wheww! Slim waist, swan like neck, damn, and cherry coloured lips, well defined nose and blue eyes. Not bad.'

"What do you want?"

That statement brought Sendoh back to reality.

He slowly made his way towards Rukawa not breaking their eye contact.

Rukawa walked backwards,

'Damn Kaede don't move backwards. Give him your icy glare. But, It's not working!'

Sendoh slowly walked towards Rukawa while Rukawa slowly moved backwards until he reached the wall.

'Damn, No escape.'

Sendoh smiled and touched Rukawa's cheek very gently.

'Damn, what is this I'm feeling my heart is beating faster and faster? Gods don't let him hear it.'

Too late judging by his smile he knows.

Slowly Sendoh leaned closer to Rukawa and whispered in his ear "Die Rukawa Kaede Die."

Rukawa gasped.

"Why?" He whispered back

But Sendoh was not paying attention because he was busy devouring Rukawa Kaede's ear lobe

'This sensation is so new, why am I so helpless in front of him. Why am I letting him do this to me?'

Sendoh's mouth slowly made its way down Rukawa's neck making the boy shiver involuntarily.

He leaned on the wall for support and slowly he arched his neck to give Sendoh better access.

After marking Rukawa's neck Sendoh grabbed Rukawa by the waist and pressed their bodies together making the boy aware of his arousal, his other hand settled on Rukawa's hair. Grasping it.

Rukawa's eyes widened in surprise, then he felt Sendoh's fingers tracing the curve of his parted lips.

"Damn. You are a temptress."

"I'm male. "

Sendoh smiled against Rukawa's lips, "yes you are"

Then Sendoh let their lips meet. He felt Rukawa surrender to the kiss, this act from the would be victim amounted to his desire for him so he oh-not-so-gently increased the pressure of his mouth on Rukawa's. He tenderly bit his lower lip, then sucked it. He delicately traced Rukawa's lip using his tongue then without any warning he entered the soft cavern.

Breath and words were caught at Rukawa's throat as he felt Sendoh's tongue on the inner side of his mouth. Their tongues danced and explored each others mouth until they ran out of air.

Then they heard laughter of women approaching them.

"Damn!" Sendoh cannot help but curse. He reluctantly let go of Rukawa. His eyes searched for Rukawa's reaction.

"Damn, you are so beautiful." He whispered in Rukawa's ear making Rukawa open his eyes. He searched for Sendoh's eyes and blue meets blue. Slowly Sendoh retreated but before that he gave his name to Rukawa.

"Akira Sendoh," he whispered to Rukawa.

Then he ran off.

Rukawa was left contemplating on the things that happened. His lips bruised his neck with a love bite or should I say Sendoh's mark. His unruly hair tousled, and his face flushed and there's something unusual in his eyes. Somehow his eyes seemed to glow.

He fingered his lips then whispered "Akira" in the air.

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Hey guys, i don't know if i'm writing the turn out of events so fast but...oh well...that's how my story goes...


End file.
